disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Life’s Too Short
thumb|260px "Life's Too Short" é uma canção excluída do filme de animação Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante, presente na edição de luxo da trilha-sonora. A canção é sobre Anna tentando trazer Elsa volta para Arendelle, e as duas irmãs, finalmente, sendo amigas, agora que o segredo de Elsa é revelado. Mas suas personalidades opostas mantê-las longe uma do outro. Letra Anna:'' I came all this way today to give us a fresh start'' But now that you’re like wow it’s all like warm in my heart Elsa: I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me You have no idea how great it feels to be free Anna: We've been falling out for way too long, so let’s forget who’s right Elsa: And forget who’s wrong Ambas: Okay! Elsa: Why don’t you stay, there’s room for family in my court Ambas: Cause life’s too short Anna: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know Ambas: Life’s too short Elsa: To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow Anna: Wohohooo Ambas: I never understood, but now I do Life’s too short to miss out on a sister like you Anna: So you’ll come back, then. Elsa: Back? Anna: To thaw the fjord, it’s frozen over, no one can get in or out? Elsa: Oh. Anna: Sooo.... Elsa: I don’t believe you! Anna: What?! I just assumed that you would have to... Elsa: That I'll shove on the gloves, that’s how your story ends?! Anna: It does ! It's just like it was, except for we’ll be best friends Elsa: So that’s in your plan to force me back in a cage Anna: Whoa, whoa! Don’t get upset let’s get back on the same page Elsa: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay! Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report! Bye-bye! Anna: Wait! Elsa: Cause life’s too short Anna: There it is! The door you’d love to slam in my face! You did well there for a spell, but now you’re back in the same place Kick me out if you want, but I’m the only one who is Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy’s you! Elsa: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don’t care You’re a fool who married a stranger! Anna: That is so unfair Ambas: I swear I’m through with taking your unshaking sisterly support! HAH! Life’s too short! Anna: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me Elsa: La la lalala laaaa Both: Life’s too short! Elsa: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see Anna: You don’t know Elsa: You have no idea Ambas: What I've been through Because of you Life’s too short to waste another minute Life’s too short to even have you in it Life’s too short Anna: I've been so wrong about you Elsa: You?! You've been so wrong about everything. Anna: Maybe you are the prophecy! Elsa: I am NOT the prophecy! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções deletadas